


Your ass is on fire. No, really - it's on fire.

by tinypeckers



Series: Fire fight your way to my heart. [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a fire fighter and sometimes he gets called to do the stupidest of jobs (or the one that takes place before the mavinsay one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your ass is on fire. No, really - it's on fire.

Michael both loved and hated his job. As a fire fighter he was often the one thing between life and death for most people. That alone was exhilarating and that was what kept Michael pumped up and excited for his job – the adrenaline. Michael loved being some stranger’s hero, if only for a moment, and he personally loved using the pick-up line ‘I’m a fire fighter’ whenever he could. It worked often and his bed was rarely cold and lonely (though his heart was another story) and it was worth it most of the time. Michael loved his uniform, the training and even the odd hours. He didn’t mind having to sleep at his station on occasion in fact, he loved it. He loved the friends he’d made and even Ray, the always bored receptionist who clearly wanted more out of his job than he got. There were, however, some moments that made Michael really regret his job.

 

 

Moments like the one he was experiencing now. It was three am, an unusual time to be called out on its own. He and a few of his fellow fire fighters had been called to an apartment building where, on the second floor, someone had set their kitchen or something on fire. Almost everyone had safely escaped instead of the culprit themselves and a few other people on their floor. The apartments had been awfully designed and not properly protected for the event of a fire. The flames had breached the main hallway faster than anyone could have gotten out and they were stranded in their apartments. Naturally, their main concern was these people and the guy who was screaming out of his kitchen window while the flames licked at his behind.

“Michael, I need you to get that guy,” One of Michael’s co-worker pointed to the man screaming, “and I’ll work on getting the others.” Michael nodded – he could get that guy easily. He nodded to one of his other co-workers, one who wasn’t prepping the truck to combat the flames, to help him grab the ladder.

 

 

They rushed to the building and Michael saw, out of the corner of his eye, one of his colleagues run into the building in the hopes of combating the flames from the inside. Michael couldn’t watch for too long though – had a person to save. With someone at the foot of his ladder and holding it still for him, Michael began to climb up it.

“Oh thank god,” the man in the window sighed when Michael started to near him, “hurry, it’s almost at my bum!” The man cried and Michael rolled his eyes. What an idiot, he thought – cooking at three am and now complaining about a burnt bum. Luckily, Michael was there to save the (what he assumed) nice ass. The man practically threw himself at Michael and they were lucky neither of them fell from the ladder.

 

 

Michael held the man over his shoulder in a traditional fireman’s carry so that he could descend down the ladder safely. The man, despite having his kitchen in flames, was rather chatty.

“Jesus, thank you – I could have died.” The man exclaimed.

“Nah, maybe burnt your butt at most.” Michael joked. He knew it was unprofessional but everything about this man was ridiculous from his wild hair or the fact that he was only in his underwear.

“That’s much worse.” The man sighed and Michael snickered. The fire fighter almost choked, however, when the man he was carrying suddenly squeezed his muscles. “Wow, your arms are so nice – do you work out?” The man asked as they finally reached the ground. Michael didn’t put him down though and proceeded to carry him to the truck where he knew some paramedics were waiting to treat the man.

“I have to, I’m a fire fighter.” Michael answered shortly.

 

 

“That’s so cool.” The man hummed as he was set upon his feet, “I think I want to become a fire fighter.” The man pondered.

“Dude, you literally just set your apartment on fire.” Michael scoffed, choosing to stay near the strange guy because he was funny and his co-workers had pretty much got the blaze under control anyway.

“My name is Gavin, you dope – and it was an accident.” Gavin scoffed.

“Fire fighters don’t have accidents.” Michael replied with a smirk.

“Yeah? Well, your fly is undone.” Gavin pointed out and, unfortunately for Michael, he was right. The fire fighter rushed to zip up his fly and he blushed profusely as Gavin beamed at him.

“That was intentional.” Michael tried to cover it up.

“I’m sure.” Gavin said and the conversation halted as the paramedics intervened.

 

 

Still, Michael stayed as Gavin was swaddled in blankets and checked over.

“I still think I should become a fire fighter, I mean – how hard is it?” Gavin babbled on as Michael watched him in amusement.

“Could you carry someone like me out of a burning building?” Michael dared to ask.

“I could try.” Gavin retorted.

“You can’t try and carry someone out of a burning building; you have to actually do it.” Michael snickered. Gavin shrugged.

“It’s the thought that counts, right?” Gavin said.

“No, it’s the actual saving someone part that counts.” Michael yelled.

“Nah.” Gavin scoffed.

“Nah?” Michael questioned in disbelief. There was no way this guy was serious.

“Nah.” Gavin replied smugly.

 

 

He liked the way that Michael’s veins were throbbing. Michael, for someone who was so hell bent on ‘saving people’ wasn’t very nice. The fire fighter dragged his palm down his face as he sighed heavily. He needed all of his strength to answer Gavin it seemed.

“You’re going to be the worst fire fighter, I can feel it.” Michael seethed behind his palm. He thought that Gavin hadn’t heard him but the man’s face lit up like a tree on Christmas.

“You think I could become a fire fighter?” Gavin gushed as though Michael was his idol and he was telling him just to believe in himself. Michael rolled his eyes.

“An awful, probably fired in less than three minutes one, yes.” Michael snorted.

“But a fire fighter.” Gavin added.

“Yes, you could become a fire fighter.” Michael said, though he was distracted as he was being called to help give a report and ultimately clean up. Gavin looked sad when Michael turned to leave,

“Try outs for our station start next month.” Michael said before he disappeared into the hectic crowd.

 

Gavin couldn’t wait and secretly, he hoped that he’d see Michael there.


End file.
